Jedi, Superheroes and vampires
by kellyclarksonfan
Summary: This is basically a crossover of all the cool stuff in anything i can think of.
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT.

Okay like in the summary, this is a superhero/Elektra/Star Wars/Van Helsing crossover. The main character's name is Anakin Solo because I couldn't think of anything else.

Some called him Spiderman, others, the Warrior Jedi. Anakin was both, so he didn't care what he was called. All he cared about was being one of the Jedi Order's most powerful crime fighters.

Every criminal in Coruscant knew of him, and most in the rest of the galaxy had heard of him as well. A gang of rodians would enter a bank and start shooting while their backup held off the cops, and suddenly the teenage human male in red and black would come swooping down from above on one of his web-ropes, and a pair of blasters would appear in his hand, spitting their destruction into the gang of robbers. If there were too many enemies Anakin would draw his lightsaber. The appearance of this weapon would always remind his enemies that he was Anakin Solo, jedi.

As his best friend's mentor, Elektra, had two knives as her weapons, Anakin had a pair of blasters and a lightsaber. He had been defeated only two times—by jedi master Luke Skywalker and by the **greatest** superhero, Batman.

Batman was the slayer of vampires. He was a grown man with Jedi abilites, but he had never been recruited by the Jedi. They were afraid that, since he had lived so long as plain Batman, the vampire slayer, he might turn to the dark side if he became a jedi. Then no one would be able to defeat him. He was the Vampires' worst nightmare, and the Vampires were the regular people's worst nightmare.

And there were Elektra and Abby, the woman and the girl. Elektra was a prodigy jedi, and her apprentice, Abby Miller, had as high a midi-chlorian count as Luke Skywalker himself. This meant that she was as powerful with the force as both Luke Skywalker and Anakin Solo. They were the three major force prodigies of the time.

Okay that's my intro and I hope you like it. Please review. And the vampires are like the vampires in Van Helsing. They look like humans, feed on humans, and can turn into vampires and fly whenever they want to. All the people with Force powers, like Abby, have at least a lightsaber as well as the weapons they had in the movies and books they came from. Batman is like Superman; he can fly without wings. Super-power wise, but not Force-power wise, he has more power than Anakin.


	2. Peace before the storm

DUH….I don't own anything here except for the plot.

Dracula sat in his living room on Coruscant, thinking about the best way to defeat the forces of good. An attack on the Imperial Palace or the Jedi Temple would be nice. All it would require were fifty vampires to overwhelm the guards at the Imperial Palace and destroy the heads of state—but the jedi would be harder, and therefore Dracula decided to assemble his forces and attack the Imperial palace.

   

"Welcome, Andrew Brown," said Borsk Feylya, leader of the New Republic. "Please follow me to the Demonstration room."

Batman followed the Bothan to the room, where he found superheroes such as Spiderman and Elektra waiting for him. With him were several jedi masters. The entire crowd rose when Batman entered.

"Andrew," said Anakin (spiderman), we need your help.

"I know," said Batman. "And I'm giving it to you. I will now explain how to destroy vampires."

Batman reached into a pocket for a box of bullets made of silver, platinum, gold, and a special, VERY expensive rock from Endor called Rock. "The composition of these bullets is the only known substance that can cause harm to vampires. You can vaporize a vamp with a laser cannon, only to have his particles reform out of the air. You can cut his head off, only to have it grow back. But if you shoot him with one of these…he's dead."

"Batman," said Luke Skywalker. "We happen to know that fifty vampires will be attacking the Imperial Palace tomorrow. Can you equip us with weaponry like yours so we can fight them?"

"For a fee of…twenty million credits, yes."

"Why so much?"

"Number one, I'll probably die, and number two, the bullets cost a lot."

"We'll pay you."

"Allright. Just have a lot of jedi here when the vamps come."

Batman pulled a comlink out of his belt. "Robin, bring me all the weapons in number two warehouse. Don't ask any questions, just bring them by tonight." He put the comlink away and turned to Luke. "Alright, summon your jedi and lets get ready for the big day tomorrow."

  

Dracula left his apartment to hunt down one of his enemies. His vampires had not come yet, so he was looking for something to do.

"KILL HIM!" somebody yelled. Twenty men pulled out blaster rifles. A fury of red blaster bolts erupted the alley in which Dracula was in. A few hit him but did him no harm. Then one man pulled out a gun loaded with vampire-killing bullets. "DIE, DRACULA!" he fired.

But Dracula had moved. To him, the bullet was slow enough to dodge, if he moved fast. Evading the man's line of sight was easy.

Dracula pulled a small blaster out of his cloak…

   

Dracula arrived back at his apartment. Fifty vampires awaited him.

"My lord, we are ready to attack," they said in unison.

"Not yet. Go and find a few victims for now. We will attack tomorrow."


End file.
